The field of the invention is magnetic resonance angiography (“MRA”), and particularly, studies of the human vasculature using contrast agents which enhance the NMR signals.
Magnetic resonance angiography (MRA) uses the nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) phenomenon to produce images of the human vasculature. When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, Mz, may be rotated, or “tipped”, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mt. A signal is emitted by the excited spins, and after the excitation signal B1 is terminated, this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (Gx Gy and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals, or “views” are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques.
MR angiography (MRA) is the application of magnetic resonance imaging methods to the depiction of the human vasculature. To enhance the diagnostic capability of MRA a contrast agent such as gadolinium can be injected into the patient prior to the MRA scan. Excellent diagnostic images may be acquired using contrast-enhanced MRA if the data acquisition is properly timed with the bolus passage.
The non-invasiveness of MRA makes it a valuable screening tool for cardiovascular diseases. Screening typically requires imaging vessels in a large volume. This is particularly true for diseases in the runoff vessels of the lower extremity. The field of view (FOV) in MR imaging is limited by the volume of the B0 field homogeneity and the receiver coil size (typically, the FOV<48 cm on current commercial MR scanners). The anatomic region of interest in the lower extremity, for example, is about 100 cm and this requires several FOVs, or stations, for a complete study. This requires that the patient be repositioned inside the bore of the magnet, the patient be re-landmarked, scout images be acquired and a preparation scan be performed for each FOV. All of these additional steps take time and, therefore, are expensive. When contrast enhanced MRA is performed, the repositioning also necessitates additional contrast injections.
Recently gadolinium-enhanced bolus chase techniques have been reported which overcome this difficulty, K. Y. Ho, T. Leiner, M. H. de Hann, J. M. A. van Engleshoven, “Gadolinium optimized tracking technique: a new MRA technique for imaging the peripheral vascular tree from aorta to the foot using one bolus of gadolinium (abs).” Proc. 5th Meeting of ISMRM, p 203, 1997. As described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,924,987 and 5,928,148, MRA data is acquired from a large field of view by automatically moving the patient table to a plurality of different locations during the scan and acquiring an image at each station. The movement of the table may be timed to follow the contrast bolus through the vasculature so that peak contrast is achieved at each station.
As described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/993,120, filed on Nov. 26, 2001 and entitled “Method For Acquiring MRI Data From A Large Field Of View Using Continuous Table Motion”, MRA images over an extended field of view can be acquired while continuously moving the patient table through the scanner. In addition, two-dimensional images may be reconstructed as the scan is performed to assist in monitoring the procedure. The end result of these peripheral studies is one or more images that depict the vasculature. These are static, anatomic images in that they show the vasculature at one moment during the study. They do not have time resolution that can depict the vasculature at various states of contrast enhancement. The timing and nature of the inflow of contrast into blood vessels has clinical diagnostic value in itself, and the measure of inflow of contrast is helpful in optimizing subsequent scans.